The invention relates to a process for producing (cigarette) packs from blanks which are severed from a continuous material web made of thin packaging material, such as paper, and folded, folding tabs being connected to one another by adhesive bonding.
The adhesive bonding of folding tabs or other parts of the blanks is particularly problematic, in particular, in high-performance packaging machines. If the necessary glue is applied to the blanks in the region of the packaging machine, there is a risk of machine subassemblies becoming contaminated. It has already been proposed for packaging material to be coated with glue of the hot-melt type outside the packaging machine and for the corresponding regions of glue to be activated by the supply of heat once the pack has been completed. Hotmelt adhesive, however, has other disadvantages.